Tras el Goshimboku
by TheSoul986
Summary: YAOI. Inuyasha esta recordando tantas cosas mirando el Goshimboku cuando se le aparece de pronto Sesshomaru y lo inunda con su olor. Esta confundido ¿porque siente cosas por su hermano? Sesshomaru lo odia pero parece que no lo hiciera... ¿Que sucede? . Lemon. One shot.


Ok , muy bien, ya me estoy arrepintiendo carajo D: pero es mi primer yaoi :D así que lo disfrutare como tu tambien lo disfrutaras *-* xD Mi primer shaoi *-* disfruta…fruta Xd

-SESSHOYASHA-

**Tras el Goshimboku**

Acabo de dejar a Kagome, a Sango y a Miroku en aquella aldea del oeste, donde estoy seguro permanecerán protegidos a costa de mi queridísimo hermano Sesshomaru. De acuerdo, el y yo no nos llevamos muy bien pero Kagome y Rin, que es la protegida de Sesshomaru, se tratan con cariño y amabilidad. Y mi hermano sería incapaz de lastimar a una persona que hiciera reír a su protegida, es un perro asqueroso y sobreprotector el maldito así que podía tener la seguridad de que no le haría daño por lo que puedo ir al Goshimboku con confianza.

Frente a mí, se alzo imponente el gran árbol milenario donde fui sellado por 50 años gracias a Kikyo, la única mujer que llegue a amar, pero desde ese día me di cuenta de que no podía volver a confiar en una mujer, son traicioneras, convenidas y nunca llegan a confiar de verdad.

Aun recuerdo el momento exacto en que sus manos levantaron con fiereza el arco, apuntando directamente a mi pecho, con esa mirada llena de odio y rencor, y sin el menor atisba de sentimientos soltó la cuerda dejando que la flecha atraviese el aire hasta introducirse sin compasión en mi corazón. Aun tenía esa traición en mi memoria como hierro caliente, apretándose en mis costillas y queriendo hacerme vomitar.

El soplo del viento se redujo gradualmente hasta quedarse quieto y sumiso, y pude contemplar las hojas del Goshimboku mecerse suavemente como si tuvieran vida y quisieran abandonar el tronco.

Apoye una de mis garras en el lugar exacto donde la flecha selladora de Kikyo había sido incrustada con mi pecho de por medio, la herida había cicatrizado muy rápidamente dejando mi piel, tan lisa como antes. Y todo ello se lo debía a Kagome, probablemente la única amiga verdadera que tengo.

Que por cierto, había dejado al cuidado del sarnoso asqueroso de mi hermano, si el muy bestia se atrevía a hacerle algo o a dejarla por si sola… a la deriva, incrustaría mis colmillos en su yugular hasta que se quedara seco. Lo odio y ya es bastante malo que haya dejado Kagome con él.

Deslice mis garras por el tronco del árbol con cientos de pensamientos en mi cabeza, desde mi pasado hasta mi futuro.

\- ¿Hm? – ante la inesperada expresión, voltee mi rostro topándome directamente contra el del bruto de Sesshomaru, mi medio hermano. Jadee.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – reclame, se supone que debería estar en la aldea con los demás protegiéndolos mientras yo no estaba, así habíamos quedado. Incluso, guiándome por el olor, no llevaba a Rin con él, ¿la había dejado sola en aquella aldea? ¿Acaso confiaba plenamente en ese lugar que formaba parte de su territorio, el oeste?

Sesshomaru mantuvo su vista gélida contra la mía, casi retándome a que lo atacara. Mierda, ¿acaso estaba aquí para pelear? Es un bruto, malnacido hijo de la gran…

\- Ellos están protegidos totalmente… hibrido, no es cualquier zona que serviría como punto de ataque, forma parte del oeste, el territorio que yo comando.

Moví ligeramente mis felpudas orejas al oír como el presuntuoso, alegaba que su territorio era digno de confianza, y muy dentro de mí espero que sea verdad porque no soportaría perder a mis amigos por su estupidez.

Sesshomaru avanzo y se detuvo frente al árbol milenario, Goshimboku. Ignorando mí presencia totalmente.

\- De todas maneras, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – insistí.

\- ¿No puedo querer permanecer junto a mi apestoso hermano?

\- Si siempre dices que mi olor acabara con tu sentido del olfato, no, no creo que quieras estar aquí.

Sesshomaru me miro divertido, lo cual me sorprendió un poco ya que sus gestos faciales son realmente limitados. Y contando que me odia, no creo ser una de las escasas personas que han sido capaces de ver, sin morir, emociones cruzar por su rostro.

El maldito demonio siempre esta estoico.

\- A pesar de tu no agradable olor, tengo fuerzas mayores para estar aquí.

\- ¿Y esas serian?

\- Deseo.

Deseo. ¿Deseo? ¿Sesshomaru acaba de contestar mi pregunta con esa palabra? Si desea algo, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en lo que él quiera? Es el jodido youkai más poderoso del planeta, dueño de las tierras del oeste, y aunque sea doloroso para mí admitirlo… el desgraciado podía tener cualquier cosa con solo chasquear los dedos.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? – inquirí totalmente despistado.

El se acerco a mí a paso lento, con su largo cabello ondeado ligeramente por la ventisca que azoto el bosque, pude observar con claridad que con cada paso que daba sus ojos se oscurecían y a mi sensible olfato llego una dulce y atrayente fragancia. Excitación.

Casi salto del susto, Sesshomaru era el dueño de ese aroma tan dulce, era muy atrayente, pareciera que hubiera echado sobre mí un hechizo porque no pude moverme mientras observaba con una extraña impaciencia su lento caminar.

Sus ojos no se separaron de los míos, nuestras miradas chocaban tensando el aire a nuestro alrededor, alzando una mano la puso sobre mi mejilla, me sentía tan pequeño y su caricia hizo que mi espalda hormigueara.

Me sostuvo contra el Goshimboku, respirando sobre mi mejilla y enviando deliciosas descargas en mi cuerpo… Un momento, ¡Un momento! Es mi jodido hermano, es el puto grano en mi trasero cada vez que me lo cruzo. Utilizando toda mi racionalidad, hice caso a la cordura y me apoye totalmente en el árbol milenario alejándome unos centímetros considerables de Sesshomaru. ¿En qué rayos está pensando este engreído?

\- No te alejes

Sesshomaru me encerró con ambos brazos a mí alrededor y las manos apoyadas en el Goshimboku. Jadee. Su cuerpo caliente estaba tan cerca del mío, nunca pensé que su aroma me enloquecería, mucho menos que su cercanía me pusiera a mil. Inclino su cabeza, y deslizo su húmeda lengua por mi mejilla haciendo que mi entrepierna diera un tirón en el proceso. Hundí las garras en el tronco detrás mío tratando de resistir la tentación que suponía mi hermano.

Suspire. ¿Qué clase de asqueroso reacciona como yo a las caricias del hermano que odia? Me siento mal con respecto a lo que siento, es irresistible y se me pone peor con su aroma llenando mis fosas nasales. ¿Y si solo por esta vez me dejo llevar? No entiendo porque Sesshomaru está haciéndome esto, logrando que mi cuerpo se excite a su solo contacto, no entiendo.

No entiendo porque me desea.

Su boca succiono mi cuello dejando a su paso enrojecidos chupetones que luego tendría que ocultar de los demás. Con su garra izquierda, enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y jalo dejando expuesto la carne blanca de mi cuello. Sus colmillos rozaron mi piel llevando escalofríos por mi columna, me sentía mal y aun así no quería que se detuviera.

Las garras de su mano derecha descubrieron mi haori exponiendo más piel de mi pecho mientras seguía lamiendo y chupando mi clavícula con ahincó.

La respiración empezó a fallarme, mi aliento se volvió entrecortado con cada caricia que mi hermano hacia, si él seguía llevándome a la gloria, la poca cordura que permanecía conmigo se iría al desagüe. Sesshomaru, sospechando acerca de mis pensamientos, abrió de un tirón mi haori y mi kosode dejando al descubierto mi pecho que subía y bajaba debido a mi irregular respiración.

Aun seguía sin entender, ¿Por qué Sesshomaru se empeñaba en llevarme a la locura, porque me deseaba? Pero lo más importante… ¿Por qué lo deseaba yo?

Imaginarlo tomarme de las piernas contra el Goshimboku embistiéndome con fuerza, hacia que me sonrojara y que la sangre en mi cabeza no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

Jamás creí que sus caricias y sus besos fueran parte del cotidiano trato odio-contenido conmigo, ¿Cuál era la razón? La duda seguía presente.

\- Te odio… - murmuro contra mi pecho, eso me saco de lugar – Haces que te desee con fuerza, no sabes lo horripilante que es verte y no poder suprimir mis instintos, odio que tu cuerpo llame mis besos a gritos, y por supuesto odio que reacciones a ello.

Sesshomaru deslizo una de sus manos a mi erección, la cual estaba tratando de ocultar por todos los medios; si me tocaba, estaba seguro de que pondría los ojos en blanco y mandaría mi consciencia a la mierda. Y tuve razón, porque en el instante en que la palma de su mano encerró mi miembro por encima del hakama, tuve la sensación más placentera que alguna vez había tenido, sus manos eran el paraíso y rebasaban por mucho mis expectativas.

Si su caricia causaba estragos en mi cuerpo, tenerlo dentro de mí haría que rugiera de placer. Mi imaginación trabajo a mil por hora enviándome imágenes de mi hermano y yo en todas las posiciones imaginables. Me estremecí. Necesitaba de su cuerpo ahora más que nada.

\- Ses… Sesshomaru… - suspire su nombre al sentir su mano darme placer por encima del hakama.

\- Necesitas más… ¿no?

Asentí lentamente, supongo que entre perros podemos entendernos. Desanudo mi obi dejando caer mi hakama a las ramas del Goshimboku, ahora me encontraba completamente desnudo exceptuando por mi haori y mi kosode que aun colgaba de mis brazos, sosteniéndose en mis codos y descubriendo mis hombros.

Su mirada se volvió intensa y mi entrepierna dio otro tirón rogando por atención. Sesshomaru, en un modo complaciente totalmente extraño para mi, apretó la base de mi pene y con un movimiento de arriba abajo hizo que jadeara y tratara de aferrarme a algo, mis caderas buscaban mas fricción, moviéndose descontroladamente y mandando pequeños espasmos de gloria a mi cabeza. El placer recorrió mi columna enviando pequeñas descargas a mis pezones que se endurecieron al sentir la lengua de Sesshomaru. Su lengua se enrollo en uno de mis pezones y chupo con fuerza causando que mis piernas flaquearan y cerrara mis ojos para concentrarme en el placer que mi hermano le otorgaba a mi cuerpo.

Me soltó y con una mirada caliente me puso de espaldas a él, me apoye contra su pecho mientras el inhalaba mi aroma, empezaba a creer que me había mentido con respecto a mi olor, como youkai era capaz de ocultar aromas que no quería que demás conocieran, tales como el de la mentira. Un hanyou como yo necesitaría mucha practica y una buena enseñanza para dominarlo.

Esta vez sus manos se deslizaron por mi pecho lentamente haciéndome lloriquear, dos de sus dedos pellizcaron juguetonamente mi pezón derecho sacándome un gemido bajo. Después, ambas manos siguieron su recorrido por mi cuerpo hasta llegara a mi ingle, se detuvieron en mis rizos blancos jugando y llevándome al límite.

Su boca, en todo el proceso se había aferrado a una de mis orejas, lamiendo el interior y besando la parte externa, soplando, chupando y lamiendo mi oreja, colmándola de atenciones, y sin poder evitarlo se movieron de arriba abajo mientras yo me sonrojaba.

La última vez que había hecho eso fue cuando Kagome había rascado exquisitamente detrás de mis orejas, ella se había detenido al instante y me había mirado con los ojos brillosos.

\- ¡Oh… Por… Dios…! ¡Te viste tan lindo! Hazlo de nuevo, por favor…

Mi amiga había creído que me veía "tierno" lo cual no es algo agradable contando con que se supone que soy un hombre, no soy tierno… soy salvaje. Y ahora tenía curiosidad de lo que Sesshomaru estaba pensando acerca del movimiento de mis orejas.

Mi hermano se separo de mi oreja y lamio con lujuria mi mejilla logrando hacerme jadear.

\- Te viste sexy

De acuerdo, ahora podía estar seguro que Kagome y Sesshomaru no comparten los mismos pensamientos.

Sus manos descendieron hasta llegar a mi miembro y comenzaron a frotarlo desinteresadamente. Arquee mi espalda buscando el anhelado contacto, Sesshomaru dio una risa burlona muy cerca de mi mejilla y encerró mi miembro con una de sus manos mientras que la otra acariciaba mis testículos.

Gemí. Y no pude evitarlo para nada, sus caricias, su contacto me llevaba al borde de un precipicio al cual tenía miedo caer pero sabía que si no caía me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida, con los brazos entumecidos por la tensión, me relaje y conduci una de mis manos hasta su miembro y lo libere.

El gruño haciéndome sentir satisfecho, la presión en mi pene aumento, causando desorden en mi cabeza y ligeros gemidos en mi boca.

Acaricie la punta de su miembro con mi pulgar, estaba duro como una roca, y era realmente grande… grueso, eso me excito de sobremanera y acaricie toda su longitud. Los gruñidos suaves que daba indicaban que lo estaba haciendo bien y que el disfrutaba de lo que yo le hacía.

Me felicito con un beso en la mejilla y cientos de espasmos en la columna gracias a su experta mano en mi vientre bajo, si esto llegaba a mayores preferiría que sucediera ahora porque estoy a punto de estallar en sus dedos, y francamente quisiera acabarme con el embistiéndome bestialmente.

Solté su miembro y apoye mis dos manos contra el Goshimboku, con pereza arquee mi espalda y roce su excitación contra mi trasero.

Gemí y el gruño contra mi cuello, apoyo sus manos en mis caderas y se movió muy lentamente. Inconscientemente cerré los ojos disfrutando el dulce placer que la fricción nos causaba.

Sesshomaru llevo dos de sus garras a la boca, las mordió y se deshizo de ellas, luego las lleno de saliva de una forma muy erótica, me sonroje, lo necesito más de lo que necesito respirar.

Sus movimientos pararon. Voltee la cabeza muy levemente por la confusión hasta que sentí el mojado dedo de Sesshomaru dentro mío, ahogue un grito sintiendo como su dedo se deslizaba fácilmente por mi ano y me llevaba a la locura. Pronto introdujo otro, y con su mano libre le dio pequeñas caricias a mi miembro ya duro por tantas atenciones. Necesitaba en este preciso instante sentirlo en todo su esplendor.

Mis garras se aferraron con fuerza al tronco del Goshimboku, jadee. Sesshomaru me estaba volviendo un adicto a sus caricias y hacia que a cada instante lo desee con más fuerza, con más ahincó.

Después de preparar mi húmedo ano, deslizo sus dedos fuera de mí e inmediatamente introdujo su largo y grueso miembro sin compasión. Ahogue un grito, lo sentía áspero, era la primera vez que alguien me invadía de tal manera. Es decir, he tenido relaciones con Kikyo hace mucho tiempo, pero en ese caso yo era el invasor. Y debo aclarar que por mucho, mi hermano supera las frías caricias de aquella sacerdotisa.

Sesshomaru se deslizo hacia afuera cuando termine de acostumbrarme a su grosor. El seguía acariciando mi miembro pero esta vez solo la cabeza, la apretaba, la movía entre sus dedos, jugaba con mí la punta de mi pene pero sin tocar nada más y aunque se sentía grandioso yo quería sentirlo con todo. Que atacara por atrás y que me diera placer con su mano en mi miembro de arriba abajo. Y aunque pensaba decírselo al último momento me arrepentí.

Estamos juntos, nuestros cuerpos están unidos y el se está moviendo con lentitud aun, pero de todas maneras el sigue siendo mi frio hermano mayor.

De pronto las lentas embestidas aumentaron y mi trasero ya no se sentía como si me hubieran dado una paliza. Me acostumbre al placer-dolor que Sesshomaru estaba dándome. Por supuesto el placer le ganaba al dolor por mucho. Jadee. Hundí mis garras en el Goshimboku y arquee mi espalda más si era posible. Mi espalda ya no tocaba el pecho de Sesshomaru, yo estaba muy inclinado hacia adelante, tanto que si miraba mis piernas podría ver nuestra unión. Como él se zambullía con fuerza en mi interior.

Gemí. Sesshomaru estaba perdiendo el control poco a poco y eso me encantaba. Adoraba como el se perdía por momentos para luego tratar de tranquilizarse para hacerme el amor lento. Lo cual no duraba mucho.

Hasta que por fin se dejo llevar.

Dejo lo lento para pasar a lo salvaje, a lo brutal y eso me hizo gritar. Estoy seguro de que mi rostro esta rojo como un tomate, la hoguera de mi cuerpo sigue sin apagarse. Su mano en mi pene dejo la punta para deslizarse hacia mi base y volver a subir, el mismo movimiento una y otra vez y cada vez con más rapidez. Gemí más alto, Sesshomaru estaba destrozándome el culo.

Una de sus manos estaba apoyada con fuerza en mi cadera, para sostenerme aunque yo ya estaba asegurado contra el tronco, aunque por supuesto mis rodillas estaban empezando a fallarme. Grite al sentir que me tomaba de los muslos y me levantaba en el aire. Estaba ejerciendo mucha fuerza, lo note porque al voltear mi cabeza por sobre mi hombro, el tenia la frente perlada de sudor.

Pero rápidamente olvide todo eso al sentir como se metía en mi ano como una bestia. Eche los ojos atrás y con una última jalada de su mano en mi miembro, corrí todo lo que tenia. Gemí y eyacule hasta que mi garganta ya no pudo seguir pero Sesshomaru aun no estaba satisfecho. Dejo mi miembro flácido después de alcanzar el orgasmo y cuando le pedí que me soltara no lo hizo.

En cambio siguió moviéndose y me dejo entrecortado ¿no había acabado? ¿Cómo si ha estado dentro de mí cerca de veinte minutos? No voy a negar que tenga resistencia para atrasar mi orgasmo, probablemente debido a mi mitad demonio. Así que el por ser demonio completo durara… ¿el doble?

Sus garras se cernieron en mis muslos, atrapados por el placer. Nuestra unión ya chorreaba un líquido pre seminal, seguramente de Sesshomaru pero él seguía sin dejar de embestirme y probarme con toda su bestialidad. La voz estaba fallándome, los gemidos se volvieron incontenibles.

\- Suéltalo todo, grita para mi perra – y ante lo dicho por mi hermano, solté mis manos del Goshimboku y deje que cargara todo mi peso. Para empezar a mover mis caderas de arriba abajo, empalándome a mí mismo en su miembro viril, el cual estaba tan parado y duro como una roca.

Mis orejas se balancearon de arriba abajo, descontroladas por el placer enviando descargas a mi espalda arqueada. Se sentía genial, se sentía grandioso, yo me sentía como si Sesshomaru supiera el punto exacto donde tocar para hacerme gritar. ¿Qué tenía este hombre para volverme loco?

Su aroma seguía introduciendose en mis fosas nasales, llenándome de su esencia primitiva y el olor a sexo que estaba en el aire debido a nosotros. Aunque estoy seguro de que hay otro olor a sexo no my lejos de aquí. Pero olvide todo eso rápidamente y seguí moviendo mis caderas para él como un desvergonzado pidiendo por mas. Mi pene ya estaba despierto y siendo atendido por Sesshomaru.

\- Ah… Sessh… Sesshomaru… - gemí al sentir su mano en la base de mi miembro para cavar apretándome los testículos. Me sentí como si fuera a explotar en mi orgasmo otra vez. Mientras Sesshomaru seguía hundiéndose detrás de mí, gimiendo y gruñendo en su placer, no paro un solo instante hasta que yo llegue al clímax y volví a chorrear mi semen contra el Goshimboku. Liberando toda mi descarga, para minutos después sentir como un gruñido se formaba en la garganta de Sesshomaru, para que luego lo soltara en forma de rugido. Sin saber porque, eso me excito de una forma descomunal, había rugido su orgasmo junto a una de mis felpudas orejas, y sentir las vibraciones y todo su placer me puso a mil. Jadee, tranquilamente podría sentir de una vez mi tercer clímax.

Con ambos ya acabados y satisfechos, Sesshomaru se arrodillo en el suelo y me dejo en el pasto, tenía toda la ropa desacomodada, y el también. Ambos arreglamos nuestras indumentarias y no hablamos nada durante todo el proceso, aunque yo tenía muchas dudas al respecto no quería agobiar el silencio para nada incomodo formado entre los dos. Es el primer momento sin hablar en el cual me sentía como si las palabras sobraran.

Sesshomaru se levanto, sonrió y simplemente desapareció, dejando atrás muchas preguntas que aun no respondía. Y a mí, el cual con quien había tenido un momento glorioso, lo sé, y ahora se iba sin más preámbulos, ni siquiera una palabra pero por alguna razón entendí eso y lo seguí, dirigiéndonos los dos hacia sus territorios. Sonreí, de alguna manera su silencio me hace feliz y espero llegar rápido para contarle todo a Kagome, mi mejor amiga, ella más que nadie debe entenderme.

Oh. ¿No he mencionado ya que Kagome y Kikyo son pareja?

Esos celos siempre fueron por ella. Nunca por mí, odiaba que yo me acercara a ella, siempre confundió sus sentimientos, no queriendo aceptar estar enamorada de ella, pero ahora que lo hace es verdaderamente feliz. Y quisiera preguntarle sobre esto.

¿Está bien lo que sucedió?

Probablemente me sonreirá y dirá que no habrá nada mejor.

-SESSHOYASHA-

Gracias por leer el fic, eh, no he concretado muchas cosas, o dudas porque solo quería hacer un one shot de yaoi, mas que nada lemon, es algo nuevo para mi, asi que podría decirse que es mi PRIMER lemon yaoi :o uan de mis amigas los escribe siempre, espero que les haya gustado y dejen un reviewr

Ja nee


End file.
